


Soul Seekers

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Soulmates, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: Escort a woman to the capital - that was his assignment. Simple with no frills.But after a five-hour long train ride with her, he realizes that she's holding a few secrets of her own. Secrets that will endanger the both of them, and secrets that are linked with his past....





	Soul Seekers

_Two giggling young girls at his one o’clock. A nun holding the hand of a small boy boarding the last carriage at the far end._

Discreetly, his eyes scanned the passing and going of the throng of people in the railway station, all of them in a rush to get somewhere. Over the din of the crowd, his sharp ears picked up on the small snippets of conversation – what to cook for dinner, what brand of perfume was the new rave. All mundane topics that did not interest him… which was a good sign. Normal was what he was hoping for. 

Lifting his gaze to the large clock positioned in the middle of the railway station, his eyes narrowed upon seeing the minute hand move to form a ninety degree angle with the hour hand. The cigarette held between his thin lips tilted downward with the deepening scowl on his face. 

Why were those two taking a fucking eternity to say their goodbyes?

He stepped off the train and strode towards them. Addressing the taller blonde man, he gestured with a jerk of his head. “Hey, train’s going to leave soon. If you two plan on playing this out, that’s it for me.”

In reply, the blonde man gave a curt smile, tipping his hat before turning towards the woman on his left. “Stay safe, Cece. Remember your destiny.”

The woman named Cece cupped his hand in hers, bowing respectfully as the large Gladstone bag shifted down from its position on her elbow. Hurriedly returning her hand to the handle of the heavy luggage, she replied with a simple “I will.”

Unable to tolerate the corny exchange between man and woman, the scowling raven-haired main rolled his eyes and roughly pulled on Cece’s elbow. Ignoring the small yelp of surprise, he brushed past the blonde man, heading back towards the train. As they neared the small doorway, he heard the man call out, “God be with you!”

The words stopping him mid-stride, he paused as if in contemplation and turned. With his free hand, he took the lighted cigarette from his lips and with a flick of his wrist, threw it towards the man. A smirk growing on his face as he entered the carriage with the woman in tow, he watched the man frantically snuff out the cigarette butt with the heel of his boot.

Turning away, he walked purposefully down the carriage aisle, the whistle of the train signaling its departure and the start of his job.

_There was no God when it came to his line of work._

 

The Benjamins, now those green sheets of paper were his God. Never before had he sat in a first class cabin before. The velvet seats, the shine of the wood, and the spotless clean windows were all new to him. Yet his expression betrayed no sense of wonderment. One arm resting on the window, a hand propped his chin up as he glanced at the rolling scenery outside. 

There was no sense in admiring the leisure of the cabin. Just another useless luxury afforded to the rich; he didn’t much care for it. The only benefit of being in here was that fewer people would pass them by and even then, they would have to slide open the cabin door first before getting to them. Still, it would be another five hours before they reached their destination, plenty of time for things to go wrong.

His eyes shifting back towards the young woman seated in front of him, her bag by her side, he scrutinized her attire. Though the poke bonnet around her head together with the satin gloves were fashionable, to say the least, the simple, courser style of her dress suggested that she belonged more to the middle or lower social class.

He could place a hundred dollar bet on the fact that she was eloping with the blonde man from earlier. The man obviously belonged to a higher social status, which would explain the first class cabin and the huge stack of crisp dollar notes he had received in payment for making sure that this woman got to where she wanted to be. Blondie’s family obviously objected to the marriage and would do anything to prevent it from happening, hence his presence here to stop any unsavory confrontation with the woman.

It was a bit extreme, he admitted. He was normally hired to escort not-so-legal goods or men with questionable moral values, so a job such as this was unexpected. Perhaps Blondie had not wanted to go through traditional escort services for fear of tipping off his parents. Either way, it didn’t matter. The banknotes were real, the job was his. 

“Excuse me?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up. The woman stared back at him with curious blue eyes, a coy smile on her face. 

“What?” he replied curtly, a little annoyed that he had been too absorbed in his own train of thoughts and oblivious to his surroundings.

Unfazed, her smile remained. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Cece Artemie. And you are?”

He waved a hand in reply. “You don’t need to know my name.”

“But how would I call you if-“

“Just say hey or poke me on the shoulder.” Dismissing her idiotic concern, he resumed his study of the lush green fields that rushed past the window, hoping that she would just stay quiet.

“Oh.” Frowning, her lips pursed in a pout. For a few seconds, she contemplated his reply before breaking out into a giggle. “Could it be that you hate your name? That’s why you-“

“Look.” His voice was cutting, making clear his annoyance. “My job is to bring you to the capital safe and sound. After this, we’re fucking ghosts to each other. So I don’t care about this whole getting-to-know-you shit.”

Jabbing a finger at her, he spat, “Just sit down and shut your trap.”

Seeing her stare wide-eyed at him, her jaw slack, he crossed his arms over his chest and settled back in his seat. He watched her bow her head in silence, probably cowering from his lecture. But as she raised her head again, his eyebrow arched in surprise at her expression.

“Well I’m sorry but I can’t just shut up, _mister_.” Emphasizing the last word, she shot him a defiant yet playful look. Then, raising her hands, palms up, she shrugged. “There’s nothing to do here and when I’m restless, I end up talking. So whether you like it or not, I’m going to do just that.”

A part of him wanted to give it to her right there and then but the rule of his trade was to ensure that the goods he delivered be in perfect condition. So a stinging red cheek would not go over well with Blondie. Biting on the inside of his cheek, he held his temper in check as she rambled on.

“Now let me guess…” She tapped a finger on her chin. “I know Erwin said your name was Leroy or was it Lehane? Maybe it was Leslie.” 

He tried to concentrate on something else but her loud voice was grating in his ear. He turned towards the window, a finger stuffed inside his ear to try and drown out the noise.

“Oh! Lenny!” Laughing, she cupped a hand to her mouth. “Such an adorable name doesn’t sound like it would fit you at all.”

The vein in his forehead throbbed as his irritation built higher and higher until he felt like steam was radiating out from his nose.

“Wait… it couldn’t be… Lenalee!” Bursting out in fits of giggles, she slapped the surface of the seat. “A girl’s na-“

“Levi!” He barked. Unable to stand her prattling on and poking fun at him, he stated, “It’s Levi.”

She quieted down, rubbing away the tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes. “Levi… is it?” Smiling gently, she resumed her more formal, ladylike posture. “It’s a beautiful name.”

He scoffed, “I thought you were going to say the name suited me. Cold and aloof.”

Her eyebrows lifting in surprise, she tilted her head to one side. “Well… I guess it does too,” she said with a little laugh. “But what I meant to say was that the name is associated with autonomy and freedom… the ability to break away from tradition and choose their own life.”

Wistfully, she looked down at her hands in her lap. “That must be nice… to be able to choose what you do.”

Choice. When did he ever have a choice since the day he was born and left at the steps of an orphanage with just a letter and a tag attached to his thin legs?

“Oh shut it,” he snapped, his arms folding across his chest as one leg crossed over the other. 

Appalled at his reply, her head jerked up, blue eyes flashing in anger. “What?? I was just complimenting your name and whoever named you tha-“

“Just because you’re educated and rich doesn’t mean you can fucking assume things about me,” he hissed, his lips stretched thin. “You prissy brats whine all day about having no choice in life even though you have the money and the social status to get you most places. What do you know about those people whose lives are in the gutter??”

Her cheeks reddened, her bottom lip trembling as it opened and closed like a fish out of water, as if she wanted to retort but couldn’t. Of course she couldn’t because what he had said was all true.

Then just as her mouth opened wide again, a knock on their cabin door resounded in the small space. His head snapping towards the sound, he could see through the window a porter dressed in the red hat and uniform of the railway company. Eyes narrowing, one hand dropped to the pistol hidden underneath his black waistcoat. But before he could wave the porter away, a feminine voice broke through the silence.

“Yes, come in.”

He threw her a sharp glare, cursing inwardly at her foolishness and defiance. As the porter slid the door open and stepped in, he studied the stranger closely for any abnormalities. Not finding any yet, he remained on guard still. 

The porter turned towards them, his youthful face throwing doubt on the fact that railway employees had to be above the age of nineteen. Flashing a courteous smile, he gestured towards the cart outside filled with wine bottles and plates of delicacies. “Sir, ma’am. Would you like to have some of our finest selections?”

“Oh yes please. We would love that.”

There she went being reckless again. As the porter turned towards the door, Levi fixed the audacious woman in a dirty look that said he would kill her if he had the choice to. But she only stuck out the tip of her tongue through her lips, mocking him.

It was in that flash of a moment when his sharp ears caught the clicking sound of the door sliding shut and then the swish of a blade slicing through air as it made its way towards the woman. Yelping in surprise, her eyes widened at the sight of the long, black ceremonial knife. 

Acting on instinct, his leg lashed out at the porter’s knees, causing the young boy’s body to buckle. Quick as lightning, the boy pivoted on his other leg and rounded on Levi instead. But with the surprise element no longer on the boy’s side, the younger man’s moves were easily anticipated and blocked. Using the boy’s driving momentum, Levi dodged the knife thrust and looping an arm around his shoulder, threw him down on the opposite seat.

He slammed a knee down on the knife-carrying arm, eliciting a small hiss from the boy who released his hold on the weapon. Swiftly drawing out the small dagger he kept in his boots, Levi prepared to swing his blade down on his opponent when a shrill cry grabbed his attention.

“Don’t kill him, Levi!” 

His gaze fell on the woman who stood in a corner, tears trickling down her cheek as she clutched her bag tightly to her chest. She stared at him, shaking her head in a plea to him to spare the boy’s life. Baffled by her actions, he was distracted for a split second, allowing the boy to drive a fist into his face.

Levi stumbled backwards, his head ringing. Seeing the flash of the knife’s blade in his blurred vision, he ducked and barreled straight into the enemy’s chest. The two men landed on the floor of the cabin with Levi on top. Wasting no time, Levi used the position to his advantage and with one swoop of his knife, stabbed it right through the boy’s heart.

He watched the expression on the boy’s face freeze in the moment of death before extracting his dagger, its short blade tinged with blood. Wiping it on the dead boy’s coat, he stood up.

“We have to move,” he said curtly, crossing over to the end of the cabin and opening the exit door.

The rush of wind as it whipped past greeted him with a roar. It was already night outside and he could see the sharp shadows of trees pass by. Ignoring the woman in the corner, he dragged the dead body towards the large opening and threw it out. The body landed with a thud, swallowed by the darkness and then, gone from their vision.

Shutting the exit door, he turned and motioned to the woman to follow. His hand reaching for the cabin door handle, a yelp caused him to turn. He was greeted by the sight of the woman sprawled half on the seat and half on the floor, one hand hugging the bag to her chest.

A growl rumbled in his throat as he roughly pulled her to her feet after her obvious slip. Yanking the bag away from her, he snarled, “Give me that.”

She began to protest but he immediately cut her off after the full weight of her luggage weighed down on his arm. “What the hell is in here, woman?? Fucking rocks?? Just get rid of it, it’s slowing us down.”

With a strength that he never knew a woman like her could muster, she tore the bag away from him. Holding it like a baby, she glowered at him with an intensity that could burn holes into his skin. “Don’t you even dare of throwing it away, you hear me?!”

His eyes narrowed, his sixth sense tingling. From the second the assailant had struck, he recalled her springing for her bag first as if it was more important than her own life. Something was off about this whole thing.

Taking a step closer to her, he reached slowly for the bag. “What is in there?” he said, a dangerous edge in his tone.

The woman backed away shakily, her fingers digging into its leather as she stared in fear at him. He closed in on her, both hands prying the bag away from her even as she struggled in vain. Once the item was out of her grasp, she tried clawing at him but he merely gave her a firm push, causing her to land in an unladylike fashion on the seat. 

With her out of the way, he unclasped the lock and pulled the bag open. A large stone filled the entire compartment. Its surface was smooth and pearly white, and upon closer inspection, its edges were beautifully cut to perfection. But the most glaring detail about it was the series of symbols etched into its surface, squiggly and straight lines meshing together to form an unknown language. 

As his eyes trailed over the incomprehensible traces, one symbol in particular caught his attention, sending an icy chill down his veins. Without moving, he slowly shifted his gaze to the woman who remained frozen in the position in which she had landed on the seat.

“Is this..” he said in a low tone. “… could this be…”

He gulped. “The Soul Compass?”

The words dying on his lips, he could hear his pounding heartbeat in the silence that ensued until a single word broke the tense atmosphere.

“Yes.”

**God’s gift to mankind was a mystical stone whose language was only known to a select few. Of those chosen ones, only one with the purest spirit would be able to unlock the full powers of the stone – the power to locate any being in the world. Mankind was thankful for the gift, using it to help people find their loved or lost ones.**

How many times had he heard that old wives tale and dismissed it as being nonsensical? It was silly rubbish that only fools would choose to believe. Yet, right in front of him lay that exact stone – the Soul Compass.

Staring at it as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees, he still couldn’t quite believe it. He had forced the woman to prove the powers of the stone to him even though in his heart, he already knew it to be true. After she reluctantly displayed its ethereal magic, he had slumped into the seat and remained silent for the next hour.

This stone easily explained why the young assailant from earlier was brandishing a unique knife that was known to be used only by members of the Black Order who practiced dark magic. If everything that he had heard about the Soul Compass was true, then they had been after the stone to harness its power for their own nefarious purposes regarding insurrecting evil or something of that sort.  If that was the case…

His eyes flicked up to the woman who looked back at him nervously, her fingers knitting together in her lap. This woman must be the Soul Seeker. A descendant of the chosen ones. He surmised she must be the most powerful Seeker of the era; otherwise, she wouldn’t have been able to uncover the Soul Compass which had been hidden away in some corner of the world a long time ago. And now, both Soul Seeker and Soul Compass were seated in front of him – a huge treasure that many parties were eying closely.

“Why wasn’t I told of all this?” he gritted through clenched teeth. 

She gulped, her words coming out in a flurry. “I’m so sorry, Levi. I- we honestly didn’t want to keep it from you but Erwin thought it would be a better idea if you were kept in the dark. Just in case… ” Catching herself, her eyes darted away from him. “you know…”

Yes, he fucking knew. Just in case he didn’t grab the Compass for himself.

“So the big plan was for me to not know what I’m guarding and somehow anticipate that a fucking member of the Black Order would attack you?!” he snarled, his lips curling back. “And just so you know, we’re not out of this yet. If there’s one, there’ll be more.”

Straightening up, he removed the knife from his waistcoat and stabbed it into the cushion beside him, causing the woman to jolt back in shock. “And one more thing.” He jabbed a finger at her. “Never again interfere in a fight.”

As he settled back into his seat, she lowered her head, mumbling softly, “I’m sorry. I just- I just didn’t want to see someone die. Especially one so young.”

Snorting, he retorted, “So you would rather have me die than your fucking assailant.”

“No!” Her head shot up, her eyes shining in guilt. “That’s not what I meant. I just-”

Shoulders slumping, she looked away. Her fingers dug into her petticoat to stop her from shaking as she drew a breath, her voice wavering as she did. “I don’t want to see more people die because of me. I was born with blood already on my hands… blood that I can’t wash off.”

Clicking his tongue in disapproval, he leaned back in his seat. Whoever could be so idiotic as to sacrifice their lives to protect such a naïve Soul Seeker, no matter how powerful-

Levi’s body went rigid, his train of thought suddenly triggering a distant memory. A clear picture forming in his head as connections were drawn and timelines calculated, he reeled in the revelation. His gaze frozen to a spot on the cabin floor, he saw not the wooden panels but glaring white snow tainted by a small, brown piece of paper. Its words seared into his mind, it was something he would never forget…

_I know I have not much longer to live. So I must tell you this before I take my last breath. I have been a bad mother to you. I cannot deny that. Your father and I have chosen this path and so, we have sealed our fates. We tried to save this world of ours, yet we failed to save you. Please forgive us foolish parents._

“You must think me foolish, Levi,” he heard the woman say. “But all my life, I have seen too many deaths. Too many sacrifices for this sacred quest.” 

Subconsciously, he mumbled, “Then quit.”

_We can no longer quit. They know our names now. Even if your father succeeds in his mission, they will come for me. Which is why we have chosen to hide you away. It pains me so… but I have comfort in knowing that you are safe._

“I can’t quit… It’s my destiny,” she replied weakly. “I have to see this mission to the end… to justify their deaths.”

His eyes blank, he pinched himself, trying to snap himself out of his daze. He scoffed, “That’s pointless. You can’t bring the dead back that way.”

Looking up, he saw her staring at him with a lost expression on her face. “Then… what should I do to make my life worthwhile?”

For the first time, Levi was lost for words. 

“I don’t know.”

 

_Levi, I want you to know that even though your father and I sacrificed our lives to help the Soul Seekers escape from their enemies, we never wanted that life for you. That’s why we named you Levi. To be free to choose the life you want._

_Find your own path, Levi. Find a life that gives you fulfilment…_

_We love you, Levi._

 

He had not spoken a word to her after that. His mind was strangely blank, refusing to think about the connection between him and the woman. It was better that way, leaving him more focused on ensuring their safety. To throw off any enemies or railway guards, they had moved cabins a total of three times during the journey. Thankfully, nothing else had happened and they got off the train without any event.

Surveying the crowd, he noticed a group of four well-dressed men heading their way. Their top hats and tunics were impeccable, denoting their high status, and they had a manner of air and sophistication that suggested aloofness. When they finally came to a stop in front of them, the shortest man extended his hand towards the woman.

“You must be Cece Artemie, I take it. I’m Sir Darius Zackley, senior aide to the prime minister.”

Warmly taking his hand, the woman replied, “Pleased to meet you, Sir Zackley. I am so glad that the prime minister is willing to work with us Soul Seekers to restore the Compass to its full glory and original purpose.”

“Oh yes, of course,” the elderly man chuckled heartily. “Let’s discuss this in a more private setting, shall we?”

Steadfastly ignoring Levi, he took her arm, ushering her away. But the woman halted in mid-step, turning to face the man who had escorted her through her entire journey. Smiling gratefully, she dipped her head. “Thank you for everything, Levi.”

He gave an imperceptible nod in reply and watched as the man led her away, surrounded by the three bodyguards. Turning away, he heaved a deep breath of relief. His job finally done, he had time left to kill. Fiddling with the gold coins in his pocket, he turned over the options in his mind. 

Take in the sights in the capital? Or head to the pub for a much-needed drink?

Neither option appealed much to him. He hesitated, staring ahead into the distance as he dissolved into the thick crowd. Something was niggling at his heart and as he tried to figure out what it was, the words the woman had said echoed irritatingly in his ear.

_What should I do to make my life worthwhile?_

Why should that matter to him? 

_Find a life that gives you fulfilment, Levi._

Scoffing under his breath, he gave a slight shake of his head, clearing the mess of emotions and letting his body take the lead instead. Instinctively, his legs turned back the way he had come, heading towards where he had last seen the woman. He had no idea what he was doing – the woman was in safe hands after all. But he had learnt to always trust his gut.

He traced back his steps, easily spotting the woman and her company in the distance, their recognizable hats bobbing in the crowd. Pulling up the collar of his waistcoat, his chin tucked downwards into it. He kept a safe distance apart from them, far enough to not be noticed by the guards but close enough to hear snippets of their conversation. One of the guards in front now holding the Gladstone bag with the Compass in it, the Zackley fellow was still talking to the woman. 

“… have you tested its powers?”

“I’ve tried a few…. Enough to know how powerful…. ”

As the woman dutifully explained what she knew and had tried out with the Compass, Levi paid closer attention to the old man, noting the glint he had in his eyes. It wasn’t just a glint of excitement or curiosity, but a familiar expression that reminded Levi of the criminals he had met when they were facing something precious to them. His eyes narrowed, distrust in this Zackley mounting.

“What do you plan to do with it?” he heard the woman inquire.

“Oh not to worry. Such a mystical object is very important to us. Of course, we will need your help to understand its powers more. After that, we’ll ensure that it’s placed under the tightest security and only used for the good of the citizens.”

The woman’s brows knitted. “But you’ll need me to be able to use it.”

“Rest assured, Ms Artemie, we’ll work out a viable solution so that you will not be terribly inconvenienced,” Zackley said with a clinical smile that never seemed to fade. “It must have been incredibly difficult for you all this while but now that we’re in this together, you can leave it to us.”

For all his pretty words, Levi could see the minister’s hidden agenda to use and then dispose of the woman, utilizing the Compass for the government’s own purposes. They were no better than the Black Order as far as he was concerned. Turning his gaze to the woman, he saw her eyes widening, the blood draining from her face as she recognized the intentions of the men she had trusted with her mission.

“Umm… maybe I should carry this instead,” she said, biting her lips as she reached for her bag.

Steering her away from the Compass, Zackley shook his head and chuckled. “It’s alright. Leave it to the men to carry such a heavy object.”

The woman was helpless to resist but Levi wasn’t. Without hesitating, he drew his pistol from its holster on his waist. He held it low and fired a shot into the ground, the loud crack resounding in the station like thunder. Almost in unison, the crowd stopped moving for a second and when the sound finally registered in their minds, chaos erupted.

Screams tearing through the air, the panicked crowd moved in droves towards the station exits. Caught by surprise, the three bodyguards were no fight for the onslaught of people who clawed and jostled their way through. 

Seizing his opportunity, Levi made straight towards the woman who was now separated from Zackley. He grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her with him through the crowd. As he passed by the bodyguard, he yanked the Gladstone bag sharply away, leaving the group of men as quickly behind as he could.

Hearing the woman’s protests, he turned his head sideways to let her get a proper look at who her kidnapper was. Her eyes widening in realization, her shouts promptly stopped and she let herself be led through the crowd. They still weren’t far off from their pursuers though and he noticed several other suspicious elements besides the four men closing in on them. 

Hurriedly, he pulled off the woman’s hat, exchanging it with a dull scarf that he pulled off someone’s neck. He took off his own waistcoat and draped it over her shoulders, masking her clothes. To finish off their new look, he grabbed another man’s hat, placing it on his own head and with their disguise complete, they now blended in with the crowd.

After that, it was just a matter of letting the waves of people wash them away from their pursuers. Streaming out of the station, they joined the masses and by the time they got a few blocks away, the pursuers had been shaken off. 

Three hours later, they were out of the city and making their way towards the borders. Taking a break in one of the woods, Levi and the woman stood facing a large lake. They had not spoken a word since leaving the railway station, both left to their own thoughts.

“The government can’t be trusted.” The woman broke the silence first. She chuckled bitterly, “No wonder my ancestors hid the Compass away from everyone.”

“What do you plan to do with that?” Levi cocked his head towards the Gladstone bag. “Throw it into the lake and be rid of it?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Someone would find it easily. I have to hide it somewhere safe like my ancestors did. And then…”

“Then you’re free to do whatever you want with your life,” he finished.

She gave a wistful smile, her voice uncertain. “Maybe…”

Turning to him, she gave him a curious look. “But… you could have just left me there. Why did you help me, Levi?”

He returned her gaze, wondering whether he should tell her about his parents and how they sacrificed their lives to save her. Or that his life had always been restless and without any meaning. Or that he was just simply drawn by some unknown will or power to help her. 

“Well, do you want my help or not?” he sniped in response instead. When she stared back at him in surprise, he quickly turned away to hide the awkward embarrassment he felt.

Making his way down the small cobbled path, he glanced back to see her fumbling with the bag as her clogs refused to find purchase on the wet stones. A tiny sliver of a smirk crossing his face, he offered her a hand. “Come on, Ms. Clumsy. Let’s go.”

“It’s Cece Artemie!” she huffed while trying to suppress a laugh.

Her hand slipping into his, he held it firmly. A small chuckle slipping out of his lips, he murmured under his breath.

“I know.”


End file.
